Love and Revenge
by mercurymari83
Summary: Irvine and Selphie's relationship has been shattered. Is it up to Zell to pick up the pieces?
1. Default Chapter

~*Final Fantasy 8 does NOT belong to me, but the story does! ENJOY!*~  
  
Zell Dincht was sitting outside Balamb Garden on a bright summer day. It was hazy outside, and wicked hot, but he barely noticed. All he could think about was what happened the night before. It was enough to make his blood boil with rage. A fly scampered across his hand, antennae probing, but he didn't even have a mind to brush it away. Lost in his thoughts, he sat on the grass outside the Garden, looking out at the sapphire blue ocean. He squinted his eyes against the glare of the light reflecting over the ocean, which made the tattoo on his face crinkle. The more he thought about what happened, the angrier he became, when the rage finally overtook him. He stood up and ran inside the Garden to avenge the person he cared most dearly for.  
  
~*Flashback—The Previous Day*~  
  
Selphie and Irvine were having their daily argument in the cafeteria at breakfast. Yet again, Selphie found out that Irvine had blown her off the night before, and spent the night with another girl. Zell couldn't do anything except watch his two comrades go at it, once again.  
  
"Irvine, you pig! I can't believe that I fell for your lies! You snuck out behind my back AGAIN last night! You were with that slut from the library!" cried Selphie. Onlookers were quickly building up, but she didn't care, as she shouted at her two-timing boyfriend. (In this case, FIVE-timing)  
  
"Listen, baby. You're the only one for me. That girl means nothing to me. I love you, Selphie. Please forgive me." Irvine said.  
  
Selphie screamed back, "Oh, please, how many times have you said that to me before?! You don't even mean it! Get out of my face, we're through! Don't call me anymore; this relationship is over! Take your perverted ass out of my face." She turned around to walk to where Zell sat.  
  
Zell thought, 'Way to go Selphie! You really told him! I couldn't stand to see him mistreat you like that! Now maybe I can have a chance to show her my true feelings! One thing's for sure, I'd treat her a lot better than Irvine.'  
  
Irvine grabbed her hand, whirled her around, and grabbed her arms. Hard. Selphie cried, "Hey, Irvine! Let go, you're hurting me!" He said to her, "You are not to tell me that we are through. It's MY call, and I say we're still together. Got that? You have no say!"  
  
Selphie spat in his face and said, "How dare you? I'm just as much a part of this relationship as you!" He felt the saliva stream down his cheek as he retorted, "Not while I'm around. You're MINE, and I can do whatever I want." Then he struck.  
  
Before she could react, his fist came up and across her face with amazing strength. The entire cafeteria went silent as the loud crunch of bone reverberated. Selphie screeched with pain, and Irvine threw her to the ground. Then he kicked her in the ribs and said, "You belong to me. Don't try anything funny. See you tonight."  
  
Zell couldn't hold his rage back anymore. "Kinneas! Get back here, you son of a bitch! How dare you?!" He pointed to a girl in the crowd, and said, "Get Dr. Kadowaki over here, Selphie needs help!" Then he turned his fiery gaze over to Irvine, who had been trying to weasel over to the door. Zell ran over, grabbed Irvine's coat, and slammed him into the wall. He growled through his teeth, "You WILL pay for what you did to Selphie. If you're a REAL man, you'll battle against me tomorrow at the Training Center. Noon. And equip a GF." Then he threw Irvine aside and rushed to Selphie, who was whimpering on the floor. "Don't worry, Seph," he calmly said to reassure her. "Dr. Kadowaki will be here soon. It'll be all right. Irvine's never going to touch you again, and I'll make sure of it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thank you, Zell." Selphie managed to get out. They were in the Infirmary with Quistis, Squall, and Rinoa. "And thank you all for coming. I really appreciate it." She looked awful. Irvine really had an arm on him. Her face was still tearstained. She had a black eye, a broken cheekbone, and three cracked ribs. Dr. Kadowaki said that she would need at least a month and a half to recuperate, probably more.  
  
"Are you all right, Selphie?" Rinoa asked. "I mean, emotionally. Do you need to talk?" Quistis added, "We'll always be here for you. Anytime you wanna talk, we'll be right here." Selphie smiled, then gasped from the pain. "Thanks, you guys. Can we get together tonight? Just the three of us?" In unison, Quistis and Rinoa replied, "Sure."  
  
Then she said, "Can I talk to Zell alone now? Thanks." Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis left the room, with smiles of encouragement; even Squall.  
  
Selphie inhaled deeply and paused. She turned over to Zell and said, "I really want to thank you again for stepping in when you did. Nobody else had the courage to, but you did. But what did you say to him when you had him on the wall?"  
  
Zell's eyes widened. He hadn't known that Selphie had seen him. "Well, I told him that he wouldn't get away with it, and I would personally see to it that he be punished." He hated avoiding the truth, especially with Selphie, but he didn't want to admit that he had challenged Irvine.  
  
"Oh," Selphie said. "I thought you would have challenged him to a fight or something…" She looked at the handsome blonde man with her innocent emerald eyes. "Well, I'm a little tired. I think I'll sleep a while. You're a real friend, Zell." She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
Zell leaned over and smiled as he whispered, "Sweet dreams," then lightly but tenderly kissed her forehead, pulled the blanket over her, and left.  
  
~Present~  
  
"Time to get down to business," he said aloud as he entered his dorm. He grabbed his Ehrgeiz and junctioned Ifrit before heading to the Training Center. "You're not getting away this time, Kinneas," he declared, as he turned out the light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey, mercurymari83 here! Do you like it so far? If so, please review! I'll continue it soon, I promise! For now, Ja Ne! 


	2. Realization

Zell ran into the Training Center to see that Irvine had no shown up yet. 'Figures,' he thought. 'He's a coward.' He waited for about ten minutes, and was about to leave when Irvine finally strolled in, Exeter in hand.  
  
"Did ya miss me, Zell?" he asked. "You were about to leave, weren't you? Well, not until we fight. Let it begin!"  
  
Zell started by summoning Ifrit. The powerful fire GF swirled around and pummeled Irvine with fireballs. After the dust cleared, Zell was shocked to see that Irvine had not one scratch on him. "Now it's my turn," Irvine said. He summoned Eden, which pounded him to one HP. Zell was on the brink of consciousness when Irvine said, "You think you can beat me? Think again!" He turned and walked away, but not before looking back one more time. Only something was wrong. Something was wrong in Irvine's eyes. They were glazed over; and was that a tear rolling down his face? Zell's vision went black, and he fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When he awoke, he was beside Selphie in the Infirmary. She was looking over at him.  
  
"I guess I knew you better than I thought," she smiled. "You fought Irvine, and got KO'd. But why?"  
  
Zell blushed and said, "I wanted to show him that he couldn't mess with you."  
  
Selphie frowned and replied, "You shouldn't do things like that. Irvine is a lot stronger than he used to be, especially in the past few weeks. Either that, or he's using steroids or something…" She looked over to him. "All our problems started about three weeks ago. That's when he started cheating on me, and getting violent. It was a sudden character change for him; I don't understand it."  
  
Zell asked, "Did anything happen that might have set off the character change?"  
  
She answered, "All I can remember is that he got a phone call a few weeks ago. He talked for about three hours, and seemed very upset. I tried to talk to him about it, but he just brushed me off and ran away. It's got to be connected."  
  
"Well, I'm going to Balamb today to visit my family," Zell said. "Maybe I'll find something out there." "All right." replied Selphie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zell walked through the streets of Balamb, taking in the warm breezy air. He was about to enter his home when he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Irvine behind him. "Hey, man, whaaaat's up?" Irvine staggered over to him. "You goin' to see yur faaamily, right? Wish I had family…" He was clearly drunk, and when he dragged himself over to Zell, he reeked of booze. Zell flatly said, "What do you want, Irvine?"  
  
In his slurred speech, he replied, "Well, sooorry if I can't say hello to a FRIEND! Sheesh!" His eyes rolled backward and he collapsed in the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zell brought him inside and laid him on the couch. Irvine kept muttering in his sleep, "No. Don't go. I need you…please stay!" Then he whimpered a little as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Zell took Irvine's jacket off, and put it on the chair next to him. 'Last thing he needs is heat exhaustion with this trenchcoat on.' He looked over at Irvine's arms and frowned. There were bruises and scrapes all over his forearms.  
  
Zell thought, 'Something is seriously wrong here. One day, he's beating up on Selphie, the next he's a raging drunk, and crying like a baby. When he wakes, I'll be nice, and try to find out what's going on.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Irvine awoke in a strange room, with a cool cloth on his forehead. 'Where the hell am I?' he thought. 'The last thing I remember, I was sitting in the bar, and… Oh crap, I must have gotten drunk! Hope I didn't do anything stupid…or illegal, for that matter.'  
  
He got up, but Zell sat him right back down. "We need to talk, Irvine," he said.  
  
"What about?" the long haired man asked.  
  
Zell sat down and looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you remember what happened two days ago, in the cafeteria?"  
  
Irvine said, "Of course I do! Me and Selphie went down to breakfast, and we ate with you! What's with the crazy question?"  
  
Zell replied, "You did something that is going to get you expelled from Garden, is all. And you don't remember it. I'll tell you what happened, if you tell me what the hell happened to you."  
  
Irvine said, "Deal. But I really don't know what this has to do with anything. I don't have a problem."  
  
Zell said, "Okay, then. Brace yourself."  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Irvine's side

Irvine's sober eyes widened as Zell told him of the terrible things he had done.  
  
When Zell finished, he said, "Oh my God… I did all those things… without even remembering? How can I go back to Garden now? I'll be expelled!"  
  
Zell looked him in the eyes and knew that Irvine felt great remorse. For one reason or another, he had lost control of his actions, and didn't remember any of it.  
  
Zell asked him, "What the hell happened to you? What was the phone call you received, and why did you take it out on Selphie?"  
  
Irvine sighed and said, "You wouldn't understand…"  
  
"Hey, you seriously injured me and Selphie, and now you're gonna get expelled! I could go over and turn you in right now, but since I feel a little sorry for you, I want to hear you out. We are supposed to be friends, so why don't you confide in me?"  
  
Irvine said, "If I tell you, I would put lots of lives in jeopardy… You can't breathe a word of it to anyone, and you have to promise to help me."  
  
Zell rubbed his temples and said, "All right. I'll help you. Just tell me."  
  
Irvine began, "Well, that phone call I received… It was from Headmaster Martine of Galbadia Garden. I'm the only one from Galbadia Garden in Balamb Garden, and he gave me a secret mission. He told me that it was necessary to… exterminate…Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, Seifer, and you, Zell. Martine said that without you guys, you would quickly crumble under a Galbadian attack. He gave me an ultimatum; kill all you guys myself, or watch you all be killed. They knew I was involved with Selphie, so they said I would watch them torture her first, do terrible things to her, then kill her. I couldn't handle it, so I told them I'd think it over. I thought I could but some time and figure out what I was going to do.  
  
"I knew Galbadian spies were everywhere, watching me. So I cheated on Selphie. I went out with a different girl every day, to throw them off. Soon the guilt was too much for me, and I had to escape. I started to get drunk, just to forget about it. Then I got worse; I began to use drugs. They gave me the high I needed to escape my pain. When I wasn't stoned, I would cry nonstop because I knew they would come soon for her. The worst part was that there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't know when they were going to come, and I had seen their armed forces. They could easily overtake us, and even if I protected her, we would all be killed."  
  
As he spoke, his voice cracked. Zell could see that he was at the end of his rope. Then he thought of something. "Hey, why didn't you go to Headmaster Cid first?"  
  
Irvine replied, "I already tried that. But Martine told me that they had bugged his office; he would hear everything I said, then launch the attack even sooner. I tried to talk to Cid, but I chickened out. When I got back to my dorm, Martine called me and gave me a final warning. So I know he's not kidding around. Zell, you've gotta help me! They're gonna come any time!"  
  
Zell said, "Okay, I think I have a plan. But before I tell you, I still have to let you know; that still doesn't excuse what you did to Selphie. You didn't have to see her broken and beaten like I did. Let me tell you, it wasn't pretty."  
  
Irvine looked down and softly said, "I don't think she'll ever forgive me; even if tell her that I was high."  
  
Zell thought, 'Okay, better lay off for now. Let's get to the plan.' He said, "Here's the deal. You stay here with my mom. I'll take a written message to Cid, explaining everything. It won't seem too suspicious if I bring it. I'll tell him to destroy the message after he reads it. I'll come back as soon as possible. Does it sound all right?"  
  
Irvine nodded, and they sat down to write the message for Cid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zell carried the precious letter in his hands while running back to Balamb Garden. As he reached the front gate, an unusually strong gust of wind came and ripped the letter from his hands. "NO!" he shouted, and he chased after it. The letter drifted on a high wind and right into an open window of Balamb Garden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selphie sat alone in the Infirmary, looking out the window. She was lost in thought as she watched the waves tenderly stroke the beach.  
  
'I thought Irvine loved me. Why would he do this to me? Zell is treating me much better than he did… He even kissed me goodnight… Whoa, Selph! Back up, you're falling for Zell Dincht!' she thought. 'But maybe I never really loved Irvine to begin with. Maybe I loved him because I knew he loved me… there were no real feelings on my part…'  
  
'Well, one thing's for sure,' she thought as her eyes hardened. 'I'll never let Irvine near me again! Never…' She took a deep breath, then cried out in pain and let the air out. "Damn!" she spat as the sharp pain subsided in her ribs.  
  
Just then, a letter flew into the window and onto her lap; it was addressed to Headmaster Cid—from Irvine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Another chance?

A/N: I started this fic a LONG time ago (back in early April) and haven't updated since mid-April. I got inspired while hearing this song during the time FF.net was down. The song, "Estoy Aqui," is sung by Shakira. The song belongs to her, not me! Anyway, enjoy this installment, and please let me know what ya think!  
  
  
  
Selphie ran her slender pointer finger across the neatly sealed envelope. With some difficulty, she rose from her chair and slowly walked across the small room. With no more than a second thought, she parted her fingers and let the epistle fall into the waste can below. She closed her eyes, put her hands to her chest, and whispered, "Curaga…" Blue sparkles of magic penetrated her injuries and sealed them. To make sure, she took a deep breath in. She felt no pain anywhere. She went to the mirror and gazed at the reflection staring back at her. She gently touched her nose, then her cheek. No pain, only firm bones and cartilage. She was back to her normal state.  
  
She walked to the closet and unearthed her battle wear: yellow sundress and brown knee-high boots. She donned the outfit and took her nunchaku from the side table. "To hell with waiting," she said. "I'm taking control." She grasped a brush and ran it through her chestnut-colored hair, making sure to flip the ends. When all was said and done, she equipped her GFs Eden and Shiva, and ran out the Infirmary doors.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki rose from her chair and yelled, "Selphie, get back here!" and ran out after her. But her shouts were to no avail. The brunette was firm in her mindset, and continued her escape through the Garden. Turning corners, dodging students, jumping over Triple Triad games in progress…She ran and ran, clutching her nunchaku the entire time. She had to get away from Garden, from her pain, and from Irvine.  
  
Every corner of Garden held a memory for her. All the bad memories burned themselves into her brain, refusing to be forgotten. Their good times were forgotten and overshadowed by the hurt Irvine caused her.  
  
The Secret Area in the Training Center: where Irvine had stood her up all those times. The Quad: where she had staged the Garden Festival Committee Concert; Irvine had arrived late, reeking of booze, with a hooker on each arm. He collapsed onto the floor and Selphie was the one who called for Dr. Kadowaki. The concert fell apart, and ended as a complete mess. The cafeteria: where he had the gall to lay his hand on her.  
  
She finally made it to the Front Gate, and ran through to the Acauld Plains. Skirting several Bite Bugs and Glacial Eyes, she made it to Balamb. Her destination: the Balamb Train Station.  
  
~*~  
  
Irvine sat in Zell's room with his head in one hand, and his hat in the other. Tendrils of his auburn hair hung by his face; his trench coat sat at his side, as a silent companion. He sighed and turned his vacant brown eyes toward the window. He watched the passersby running through the streets, tending to their errands. A little boy held his mother's hand; an old woman clutched shopping bags; a teenage girl ran determinedly through the crowds, grasping onto a weapon.  
  
He blinked twice and looked back at the girl in surprise. Yellow sundress, short brunette hair flipped on the ends, brown knee-length boots, nunchaku… Selphie.  
  
He took in a sharp breath, put his hat on, tilting the brim over his eyes, and slipped his trench coat on. Longing reflected in his eyes as he ran out of the Dincht household.  
  
  
  
~* ya sé que no vendrás ~ I know you won't come back *~  
  
~* todo lo que fué ~ everything that was *~  
  
~* el tiempo lo dejó atras ~ Time has left it behind. *~  
  
~* sé que no regresaras ~ I know that you won't return. *~  
  
~* lo que nos paso ~ What happened between us *~  
  
~* no repetirá jamás ~ will never be repeated. *~  
  
  
  
Though he knew Selphie would never forgive him, Irvine still loved her. He had to see her again, even after all he had done: betrayed her trust, broken her heart. His feelings for her never died, even after this hell he had gone through.  
  
  
  
~* mil años no me alcanzaran ~ A thousand years won't be enough *~  
  
~* para borrarte y olvidar ~ for me to fade your memory *~  
  
~* y ahora estoy aqui ~ And now I'm here *~  
  
~* quierendo converter los campos in ciudad ~ Trying to turn valleys into cities *~  
  
~* mezclando cielo con el mar ~ Mixing the Sky and the Sea. *~  
  
~* sé que te dejé escaper ~ I know I let you escape *~  
  
~* sé que te perdí ~ I know I lost you. *~  
  
~* nada podrá ser igual ~ Nothing can be the same *~  
  
~* mil años pueden alcanzar para que pueda perdonar ~ A millennium could be enough for you to forgive *~  
  
  
  
He cautiously followed Selphie through the main street of Balamb. She turned and quickly bounded the steps into the Balamb Train Station. Irvine's heart sunk as he realized what was happening before his eyes. She was leaving everything—and everyone—behind. He also knew where her destination was.  
  
He watched her purchase her ticket and board the train. After she got on, he approached the ticket booth. "I'd like one ticket to Trabia, please." He paid the 3,000 gil fee and slowly walked to the door of the train.  
  
  
  
~* estoy aqui quierendote ~ I'm here, loving you *~  
  
~* ahogandome ~ suffocating *~  
  
~* entre fotos y cuandernos ~ in photographs and scrapbooks *~  
  
~* entre cosas y recuerdos ~ in objects and mementos. *~  
  
~* eue no puedo comprender ~ I can't comprehend *~  
  
~* estoy enloqueciendome ~ I'm driving myself mad. *~  
  
~* cambiandome un pie por la ~ Changing a foot for *~  
  
~* cara mía ~ my own face *~  
  
~* esta noche por el día ~ This night for a day. *~  
  
~* y nada le puedo yo hacer ~ And there's nothing I can do about it. *~  
  
  
  
Irvine took a deep breath to steady his pounding heartbeat, then ascended the steps and entered the SeeD cabin of the train. He spotted Selphie sitting in the corner, reading a magazine. He approached her slowly, feeling his palms start to perspire, and his heart pound faster.  
  
  
  
~* las cartas que escribí ~ The letters I wrote *~  
  
~* nunca las envié ~ I never sent. *~  
  
~* no querrás saber de mi ~ You didn't want to know of me. *~  
  
~* no puedo entender ~ I can't understand *~  
  
~* lo tonta que fuí ~ how foolish I was *~  
  
~* es cuestión de tiempo y fe ~ It's all the matter of time and faith. *~  
  
~* mil años con otros mil más ~ A millennium with another thousand years... *~  
  
~* son suficiendes para amar ~ are enough to love *~  
  
  
  
Irvine removed his hat and nervously held it in his hands as he stood in front of the brunette belle.  
  
  
  
~*si aún piensas algo en mí ~ If you still think something of me... *~  
  
~*sabes que sigo esperandote ~ You know I'm still waiting for you... *~  
  
  
  
Irvine quieted his thundering heart and whispered her name.  
  
"Selphie?"  
  
  
  
~*~ 


End file.
